Алистер Чембер
|Кандзи = アレイスト・チェンバー |Ромадзи = Areisuto Chienbā |Прозвища = |Раса = Человек |Пол = Мужской |День рождения = |Возраст = |Рост = |Вес = |Принадлежность = |Прежняя принадлежность = Общество Авроры |Род деятельности = Виконт Друитт Выпускник Уэстонского КолледжаKuroshitsuji манга; Глава 75, стр. 8 |Предыдущая профессия = |База операций = Лондон |Статус = Жив |Смерть = |Родственники = Эдгар Редмонд (племянник) |Манга = Том 2, Глава 7 |Аниме = Эпизод 4 |Видеоигра = |Японская озвучка = Тацухиса Судзуки |Английская озвучка = Тодд Хаберкорн }} Виконт Алистер Чембер (アレイスト チェンバー Areisuto Chienbā) — дворянин, хорошо известный своим прекрасным чувством вкуса и участием в различных мероприятиях, проходящих в ходе социального сезона. Внешность Алистер, как говорят многие дворяне, чрезвычайно красивый мужчина с волосами "цвета солнца".Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 7, стр. 14 У него лохматые светло-русые волосы и лавандовые глаза. Он всегда одевается в элегантную одежду, которая состоит из белого костюма, сапог и жабо с брошью и белыми перчатками. Сиэль Фантомхайв похож на племянника Алистера.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 75, стр. 8 Характер Алистер - яркий и мелодраматический человек, который, как правило, сравнивает все вещи с женщинами и девочками. Кроме того, он является страстным поклонником искусства и экзотической еды.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 16 Он также любит голубых омаров, и время от времени носит шляпу в виде голубого омара. Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 7 Алистер таит в себе страсть к черной магии,Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 7, стр. 3 и имеет подземный аукцион, в котором продает женщин в качестве домашних животных или их части тела отдельно, для ритуалов. Тем не менее, он не всегда участвует в этих болезненных операциях, он часто просто похищает жертву.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 8, стр. 5 Когда он был пойман за проведением аукционов, он смог избежать тюремного заключения с помощью взятки. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 16 История Алистер заявил, что его альма-матер является Уэстонский Колледж, в той же школе учится его племянник Эдгар Редмонд.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 75, стр. 8 Алистер имеет лицензию врача.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 7, стр. 2 Сюжет манги Арка Джек Потрошитель Алистер устраивает бал, на котором присутствует большое количество дворян.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 7, стр. 4 Сиэль, переодетый в девушку, танцует с Себастьяном Михаэлисом и пытается привлечь внимание Друитта. Виконт подходит и флиртует с Сиэлем, называя его "птичка моя". Он делает несколько попыток соблазнения, не обращая внимания на скрываемый дискомфорт Сиэля.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 7, стр. 22-28 После настояния Сиэля, Алистер проводит его в секретную комнату,Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 7, стр. 31 куда он запускает снотворный газ, от которого Сиэль теряет сознание.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 7, стр. 36-37 thumb|left|150px|Алистер продает [[Сиэль Фантомхайв|Сиэля на аукционе]] На подземном аукционе Алистер сбрасывает тёмную ткань с большой клетки, стоящей на полу, и представляет аудитории связанного Сиэля, глаза которого закрыты повязкой. Виконт сообщает, что Сиэль является ценным экспонатом. Он предлагает широкий выбор возможностей: Сиэля можно держать в клетке, играть с ним, использовать в жертвоприношениях или же он может быть продан по частям. Он начинает торги от тысячи, но тогда свет гаснет и Алистер теряет сознание. Вскоре приезжает полиция и арестовывает его.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 8, стр. 5-11 Арка Индийский дворецкий Алистер является одним из судей на конкурсе карри, наряду с шеф-поваром Хигхармом и мистером Картером. Сиэль делает вывод, что Алистер смог подкупить Скотленд-Ярд и избежать наказания за "аукционную" деятельность.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 16 Когда повара начали готовить, Алистер театрально радуется тому, что Агни использует королевского голубого омара.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 25 Как и другие судьи, он исключает участников, что используют порошок карри.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 28 Изначально, Алистер и другие судьи скептически относятся к булочке с карри Себастьяна, но когда он разрезает ее, то обнаруживает, что карри внутри. После того, как Виконт пробует, он начинает хвалить булочку карри как революционера, и сравнивает ее с симпатичной молоденькой девушкой.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 31-38 Из-за разных вкусов Алистера и других судей, они не могли принять решение между Агни и Себастьяном, но позже Королева Виктория выбрала победителя. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 39-40 Арка Роскошный лайнер thumb|200px|Алистер в позе Феникса On April 17, 1889, Aleistor boards the Campania. Three days later,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 7 he attends an Aurora Society meeting and performs a modified version of the Phoenix pose. Afterward, he asks if the disguised Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive are beginners. When Sebastian says that they heard about the organization in a newspaper article, Aleistor comments on Madam Samuel's untrustworthiness, thinking that she has exposed their secret. He, then, spots and recognizes Ciel, who hastily claims that it is their first meeting. Aleistor is convinced that Ciel is speaking the truth, stating that he would not forget a beautiful boy like Ciel, if they had met before. Noticing Ciel's bandaged eye, he assures him that he will have Rian Stoker heal it for him, as he is eager to stare into both of his eyes, but adds that he is fine the way he is, as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 20-22 When the meeting commences, Aleistor points out the founder, Rian, to Ciel and Sebastian. Rian performs the Phoenix pose and then explains that "Absolute Salvation," the medicine the Aurora Society devised, is capable of reviving the dead. He tests it on the corpse of Margaret Connor, whose parents are present. Aleistor is amazed when Margaret begins to rise. However, she, then, kills her mother and pursues the other attendees of the meeting, causing most of them, including Aleistor, to flee.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 22-32 Sometime later, Aleistor steals the device that can reportedly render the Absolute Salvation ineffective from Rian's room. Afterward, he encounters Ciel and Sebastian in the first-class passenger hallway, while having several persons, Undertaker included, carry the device for him. When Ciel and Sebastian acknowledge him, he asks them how they know him, but then dismisses the issue, declaring that they must know him because he is renowned in society as the incarnation of beauty. Sebastian questions why Aleistor is still on the Bizarre Doll-infested ship, and he reveals that there is something he needs to protect, even if he must risk his life on the sinking ship. He adds that the Bizarre Dolls are mere puppets to him, but then stops himself, saying that he has spoken too much. Sebastian quickly recites the Aurora Society's greeting, and they all join in. Aleistor, then, regards them as comrades and notes that he does remember their faces somewhere. When Ciel correctly deduces that the device can subdue the Bizarre Dolls, Aleistor, initially shocked, urges them to follow him, for he will show them the coming of a new Aurora Society.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 6-11 At the first-class passenger lounge, Aleistor has his men set down the device; he requests that they be careful, averring that the device is worth more than their lives. Aleistor tells Ciel and Sebastian that he will not activate the device yet since the "cast" is incomplete. Just then, Rian appears, along with Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox, and yells at Aleistor for stealing the device. Aleistor admits that he was waiting for Rian and announces that the empire Rian built will collapse and be replaced by Aleistor's, which will be called the Aurora Empire. When he overhears Grell's intention to kill him, Aleistor threatens to destroy the device by tilting his glass of wine over it, prompting Ronald to stop Grell from attacking. He, then, laughs, emboldened by his "power" to win against all of them with just one glass of wine.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 11-16 Subsequently, dozens of Bizarre Dolls break into the room, and Ciel asks Aleistor to activate it. He says he will only do so if Ciel calls him "Caesar" and refers to Ciel as a "cock robin." The others begin fighting the Bizarre Dolls, and he compares the battle to Nero watching fights in the Colosseum from above while enjoying his wine. Grell demands that Aleistor activates it, and he orders them to pledge their loyalty to him by reciting his version of the Aurora Society's greeting and assume his adapted form of the Phoenix pose, which they do.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 17-23 Pleased, Aleistor presses a button on the device, and soon discovers that it does not work for the Bizarre Dolls continue wreaking havoc, to his and the others' confusion. He tells Rian that the device he made is not working. Ciel is shocked to learn that it was not Aleistor who built it, and Aleistor confesses that he cannot build something like the device and that he had only decided to borrow it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 24-26 Exasperated, Grell lunges at Aleistor, intending to kill him. Although Undertaker blocks Grell in time, with the reason that Aleistor is too amusing for him to let him die, Aleistor is too shaken up by Grell's sudden attack and faints.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 27-29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 60, page 7 Aleistor manages to survive, even after the Campania sinks, and safely returns to London. Details about his "miraculous survival" become the newspaper's front page cover.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, Page 2 Арка Уэстонский колледж Алистер посещает ежегодный турнир по крикету в Уэстонском колледже. Когда он прибыл, он начал отчитывать племянника, Эдгара Редмонда, за грубость к одной из сестер Лоуренса Блуэра.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 75, стр. 8 Сюжет аниме Арка Осколок надежды Алистер участвует в качестве судьи конкурса ледяных скульптур на Морозной ярмарке. Он является единственным, кто оценил эротическую скульптуру Лау высоко. И, как и другим судьям, ему очень понравилась работа Себастьяна, которого он восторженно сравнивает с Ноем. Потом, когда воры, которые изначально украли осколок надежды, начинают бомбить лед, Себастьян поражает всех своим катанием на коньках. Арка Конкурс Карри Алистер пробовал карри Себастьяна и ему понравилось. Он сравнивал его с Сиэлем Фантомхайвом, переодетым в девушку. Во время конкурса он выражал свою сильную любовь к голубым омарам и даже надел шляпу в форме оного. Арка Возрождение трагедии Транси Алистер знает покойного главу семьи Транси, потому что он племянник Арнольда Транси. Он считает, что Алоис Транси - мальчик чистой красоты, не сделавший ничего плохого.Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 1 Цитаты *(Сиэлю Фантомхайв, когда тот был переодет в девушку) «Очаровательная танцовщица, подобная пташке... да, это вы.» *(Аудитории на аукционе) «Вы можете держать ее в клетке, или играть с ней, как вам заблагорассудится, или использовать ее ритуале. По желанию покупателей девица может быть продана по частям.»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 8, стр. 5 *(Ссылаясь на карри Агни) «Я как будто повстречал на балу изысканную леди, украшенную семью драгоценными камнями. Золотая брошь в форме голубки, браслет с сапфирами и жемчугом, гранатовое ожерелье, медальон из камней. А также кольцо с бриллиантами и изумрудами на ее пальчиках. О, вы... навсегда похитили мое сердце!»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 29 *(Ссылаясь на карри Себастьяна Михаэлиса) «Молодая леди, которая заставляет ''меня ''сгорать от любви. Как певчая птичка, несмело пробует голос днем, а ночью открывает свою истинную сущность. Твоя загадочная улыбка сводит меня с ума! Как же я хочу... заключить тебя в свои объятья!»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 21, стр. 36 *(Ссылаясь на Алоиса Транси) «О, Боже, вы сделали большую ошибку! Как может такая целомудренная красота проживать в теле мальчика!? Но я прощу тебя, Господи! Аминь.»Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 1 *(Сиэлю Фантомхайв) «Отныне я не Виконт! "Цезарь"... Я активирую прибор, если вы будете меня так называть. Я услышу это из твоих нежных уст, птичка?»Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 59, стр. 18 Интересные факты *Алистер окончил медицинскую школу по специальности, но никогда не работал в больнице или иначе занимался своей профессией.Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 7, стр. 2 **Несмотря на наличие медицинского образования, в аниме виконту становится плохо при виде большого количества крови.Kuroshitsuji II аниме, Эпизод 7 *При рисовке манги, один из помощников Яны Тобосо случайно назвал Алистера "koshaku", что означает "наглый", вместо "shishaku", что означает "виконт". Это стало любимой шуткой для Тобосо. *"Друитт" было написано, как "Dolitt" в главе 66. Kuroshitsuji манга, Глава 66, стр. 3 *Вполне возможно, что Алистер Чембер получил свое имя от Алистера Кроули, дворянина викторианской эпохи со страстью к оккультизму. *В создании Kuroshitsuji II, его имя было написано неправильно: "Alaist" вместо "Aleister". Примечания Навигация en:Aleistor Chamber de:Aleister Chamber pl:Aleister Chamber es:Aleister Chamber fr:Aleister Chamber pt-br:Aleister Chamber it:Aleistor Chamber Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Дворяне Категория:Арка Джек Потрошитель Категория:Арка Конкурс Карри Категория:Арка Роскошный лайнер Категория:Арка Уэстонский колледж Категория:Арка Осколок надежды Категория:Kuroshitsuji II Категория:Kuroshitsuji Мюзикл